


Let It Loose

by RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Jim, Daddy Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, self anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous Tumblr prompt I received this morning. Original prompt: I'm all about daddy kink in this ship. Is there anyway you could do something with Jerome possibly not being really sure about his kink towards Jim, and  he just accidentally says it one day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Loose

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from an amazing, but underappreciated Stone's song of the same title. I don't know why, but I think of these two when I hear it. Plus I found it appropriate, since Jerome is finally letting his daddy kink loose. If you've never heard the song before ( which most likely haven't because it never gets radio play), you really should. It'll change your life. Anyways, this is my first attempt at daddy kink, so I hope I did well.

Jerome wasn't paying attention to a damn word Theo was saying. All the other MANIAX were gathered around the table, listening to their bosses pep talk, but Jerome was lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and twiddling with a pencil. His mind was somewhere else, or I should say, with someone else.

Jerome had been having a fling with detective Jim Gordon for a few weeks now and the handsome blonde was pretty much all the kid could think about lately. The older man had managed to get under his skin even though Jerome was not exactly an easy guy to reach. Of course it did kind of make sense, considering the boy was a virgin a few weeks ago.

Jim was his first kiss - the first one to put their hands on his hips and pull him in - Jim's was the first hand he felt go up his shirt and brush over his stomach - the first hand besides his own to grab for his belt - the first one to penetrate him - last but not least…the first one Jerome found himself caring about since he was a child.

He wasn't even exactly sure what it was about the detective that drove him so crazy, besides the obvious - his all American boy, good looks. Perhaps it was the boy next door charm, or maybe even the fact that Jim was the complete opposite of him - a hero - a moral and good hearted man. The kid certainly did take great satisfaction in getting a man like that into bed - a man he shouldn't have had a shot in Hell with.

All of those reasons made perfect sense, but the main reason Jerome was so smitten with Jim was the age difference. The detective was nineteen years older than the ginger teen. Technically old enough to be his father. 

That had been weighing heavily on the boy's mind lately. He felt like maybe he was strange for having thoughts like that. He was aware that daddy issues were a common thing among children that grew up either without a father, or with one that was not nurturing the way he should've been. Jerome just never thought he'd be one of them even though he fell into the category.

Technically he grew up with his father, but never knew he was his father until about a month ago. However the man was definitely not nurturing, and would've made a crappy father even if Jerome had known.

So now the boy was forced to come to terms with his own "father" issues, that he didn't even realize he had, till his crush on Jim Gordon developed. He tried not to dig too deeply into those issues, because the more h thought about it, the more it disturbed him. Digging too deep made him realize things he didn't want to realize. For instance, how he found himself seeking the older man's approval. He also couldn't help but notice that Jim was protective of him and how safe he felt when his detective put his arms around him.

The older man, cooked for him, gave him affection, encouraged him, asked him about his day and took an interest about what was happening in his life, and gave him lectures about his life choices. Those were all things a father would do, but Jerome tried not to look at it that way. He was not ready to come to terms with his "affliction" - not ready to accept he had a daddy kink. Admitting that would be admitting that not having a father bothered him, and he liked to pretend nothing bothered him - that he was a rock, and didn't need anyone.

He was really unsure about a lot of things happening in his life right now. Things like whether or not he was crazy like everybody said, whether he wanted to continue working for Galavan, whether or not he really did have daddy issues, whether his attraction to Jim was daddy kink related. The only thing that he was sure of right now, as that he missed his detective. He had plans to see him later in the evening. The older man asked him to come over and he was going to make dinner for the boy.

Jerome hadn't seen his detective for days because Galavan had kept him so busy. If he didn't have the MANIAX out on the streets raising Hell, he had them in meetings like this one, making plans to raise Hell, but tonight he had some free time finally, and couldn't wait to get out of that house for a whole evening.

***********

Jerome approached the door to Jim's apartment; he was about to knock, but he tried the doorknob first in case it was unlocked, and much to the kid's delight, it was. He poked his head in the door, and didn't see the older man, but he heard water running in the kitchen. 

He quietly closed the door behind him and started walking towards the kitchen. Jim had The Rolling Stone's Let It Loose blaring from his sound system, which was typical. It also helped the kid to sneak up on his unsuspecting lover. 

The only thing the detective could hear was the voice of Mick Jagger…"Bit off more than I can chew and I knew what it was leading to,   
Some things, well, I can't refuse,   
One of them, one of them the bedroom blues"

Jerome crept into the kitchen and saw his detective washing off a head of lettuce in the sink, completely unaware of the teen's presence. Jerome smiled, and snuck up behind the older man, slipping his arms around his waist and whispering "boo" into his ear, causing his detective to jump just a bit.

"Damn it, Jerome. Are you trying to give me a heart attack." Jim chuckled, grabbing on to the younger man's arm - rubbing his thumb over the kid's forearm.

"Awwe, did I scare you? I couldn't resist."

"Hmph, I'll forgive you this time." The detective turned himself around and grabbed the kid by his belt, pulling him into him. He placed his hand on the back of Jerome's neck, forcing the boy's lips to his.

Jerome moaned when his lips met the detective's, the way he always did when Jim kissed him. He didn't have to have anything to compare it to, to know his detective was a good kisser. The emotional feeling he got from the older man's lips against his, was just as good as the physical one - the sensation of his detective's warm tongue penetrating his lips, mixed with that butterfly tingle he got in his stomach, was just heaven.

The boy's hand made it's way to the older man's belt, and started to unfasten it.

"You're not even gonna let me finish dinner?" Jim chuckled.

Jerome smiled and shook his head. "Nope." He said as he ran his lips along side his detective's jawline. 

"I'm already in the middle of making it. I can't stop now."

The boy ignored him and continued mouthing underneath the older man's chin. "Please….daddy." He placed one more kiss to the side of Jim's face, before realizing what he just said. He suddenly stopped and looked up at his detective - eyes wide, studying his reaction.

Jim just kind of stared blankly, trying to let it sink in before squinting his eyes and letting out a soft chuckle. "Did you….did you just call me daddy?"

Jerome bit his bottom lip nervously. "Um…does that turn you off?"

The older man cleared his throat, and gulped. "I don't know…..say it again."

The boy sneered feeling pleased to hear his detective say that. He leaned in really close to the older man - his mouth almost pressed against his ear and whimpered "Let me suck your cock, daddy."

"That's not the proper way to ask, Jerome." Jim whispered back.

The younger man raised an eyebrow up at the detective and gave a grin. "May I please suck your cock, Daddy? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?"

"That's a good boy." The older man said, stroking the side of his young lover's face. "Yes, you may."

Jerome smirked and dropped down to his knees, waisting no time getting his detective's belt off and pants down around his ankles. His hand slipped past the elastic waistband of his detective's boxers, and pulled his stiffening cock out. 

Normally he took great pleasure in teasing the older man, before going straight for the goods, but he was so turned on with the whole daddy thing, that he just didn't have the patience. He immediately took his detective into his mouth, and moaned as soon as he felt the fleshy weight press against his tongue.

He grasped Jim's cock in his left hand before sliding his lips down further. The older man was not lacking in the size department, and was quite the mouthful, but the younger boy was always up for a challenge, and conquered that mountain of cock, every time.

Jerome opened up his mouth as wide as he could, and slid down the base, inch by inch till he felt the head hit the back of his throat, causing his eyes to water. He hollowed his cheeks as his mouth moved back up the shaft, sucking on the tip, still in his mouth.

The moans emanating from his detective's lips, mixed with the feeling of fingers raking through his hair, made the boy's own cock ache against his tight pants. He reached down and unfastened his button and pulled down his fly to release some of the pressure, before grabbing back on to the older man's cock, and placing his lips tightly back around that monster cock.

He picked up speed, as his jaw got used to the width, and bobbed up and down on the slick, slobbery shaft, and the slurping sounds it made when his mouth retracted and dove back down, was making him so hot. His detective was so hard in his mouth and that was the biggest turn on. As much as he wanted to get fucked, he probably wouldn't have stopped until the job was done, if the older man hadn't interrupted him.

"What do you say, Jerome?"

The boy pulled his mouth off of the detective, making eye contact with him, and pressed his swollen lips together. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome. You were such a good boy. How would you like daddy to reward you?"

Jerome stood up, and took off his jacket, and shirt, before pulling his own pants down and slipping out of them. "Please fuck me, daddy. I need your cock inside me, daddy."

The older detective nodded his head, and stepped out of his pants and boxers. "Now go into the room, and fetch the lube."

"Yes, daddy." The boy walked off down the hall, and into the bedroom. He opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the cooling, mint flavored lubricant, and headed back into the living room. 

"That's a good boy. Now, get yourself lubed up for me."

Jerome nodded his head and squirted some of the cool lube onto his fingers, He reached back behind himself and rubbed it over his entrance and hissed at the cold tingly feeling it gave him. He slipped one of fingers up inside himself, to get ready to receive his detective's large cock.

"Now come lube me up."

The boy grinned at the older man - very pleased with how well the older man was playing his daddy game. He wasn't even aware, how naughty the moral detective could be. Not that he was complaining. He walked over to the older man, and turned the bottle upside down over the head of Jim's cock, and squirted out a ton of the sticky liquid. There was no such thing as too much lube. He slid his hand up and down the stiff shaft, getting his detective all slicked up.

Jim placed his hand on the side of the teen's face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "What a good boy you are Jerome. Daddy's proud. Now bend over the arm of the couch and spread em."

"Yes, daddy." The boy did as he was told and grabbed onto the end of one of the cushions, anticipating the harsh, but blissful sting of that huge cock he craved.

The detective placed one hand on the boy's hip, and guided the head of his cock to up against the kid's tight entrance with the other. 

Jerome moaned as he felt that wide, round head rubbing against him - circling around his hole - teasing it. "Please daddy." The boy whimpered. "Fuck me daddy, please."

"Because you asked nicely." 

The boy felt the older man press harder, and felt that familiar sting as his detective pushed a few inches into his tight ring of muscle. Jerome couldn't help but squirm underneath him as Jim inched himself, further and further into him.

"Oh…god…" The kid groaned out as the older man's cock stretched him. He let out a hiss - it hurt so good. 

Once his detective was buried deep inside him, the sting faded and the boy became lost in pleasure - that tingly filling pleasure. 

"It doesn't hurt anymore, daddy….. You can fuck me hard now, daddy."

Jerome felt his detective tug on his hair. "Ask me nicely."

"Please, daddy. Please fuck me…hard. I need it, daddy."

"That's better." Jim said, only tightening his grip on the teen's red hair.

The boy, moaned and white knuckled the couch cushion as the older man picked up speed, and thrust into him - Jim's fingers digging into the boy's hips. 

Jerome moaned, groaned and whimpered as he was mercilessly pounded into, over and over - feeling that harsh cock brush over his prostate with every thrust - back and forth, over the sensitive gland, making him shudder and heave underneath the much older man - being nudged forward with every brutal thrust his detective delivered - waves of euphoric pleasure washing over him.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead, and he moaned and licked his lips as that amazing cock took his backside to a whole new level of bliss - retreating and diving back in, again and again.

 Jerome, got anxious and threw his cock skewered ass back to collide with Jim's groin, which just egged the older man on, making him thrust harder and harder - fucking the poor boy senseless.

"Oh, daddy…" The boy cried as the detective rutted against his backside with brutal force - the slapping noise of flesh smacking against flesh, ringing in his ears.

He heard his detective groan and stop thrusting while his body shook, and almost the instant he felt Jim's warm cum riding up his canal, Jerome felt the delightful burn of his own orgasm, flow through his groin up into his stomach. He buried his face in the couch cushion muffling his groans as he rode out his climax.

His body went limp, and he just lie there panting - his sweaty right cheek pressed up against the cushion. He didn't move an inch when he felt his detective's cock retreat from his throbbing canal, and still didn't move when he felt the older man sit down next to him, and place his warm hand on the top of his tingling head.

"You, okay kiddo?" Jim asked, stroking the side of the boy's cheek lovingly.

Jerome lifted his head enough to nod it, and somehow mustered the strength to sit up and cuddle up close to his detective - laying his head on the older man's sweaty shoulder.

"I'm hungry, daddy."

Jim snorted and ran his fingers through the boy's wet, messy, red locks. "Yeah, now that I'm too warn out to cook."

"I was a good boy wasn't I?. Please daddy, I'm starving."

His detective huffed, gave Jerome a hard kiss on the forehead - paying no mind to the sweat, and got up and walked to the kitchen.

The boy let out a pleased sigh, when he heard the sink running again, and the fridge door open. He Lie down on the couch, and a smile crossed his face when he realized this daddy kink, actually felt right, and not weird at all. He was now glad that he said it, and was now ready to embrace it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love prompts. If you have one for me send me an ask on my Gorleska Tumblr blog. gorleska.tumblr.com.


End file.
